


We're Keeping The Hamster, a Supernatural tickling fiction

by CastielsHamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHamster/pseuds/CastielsHamster
Summary: Note: Okay I admit I haven't really seen the first season of Supernatural but after last night learned the backstory of two brothers who lost their mom and a girlfriend and their father has gone missing. In short, killing monsters is the family business and business is good. So in this fluffy fan fiction, Dean meets an adorable little hamster who is also a sass factory on four legs. Be gentle with me, it's my first time (That's what she said 😂) Enjoy! Warning: Cute and fluffy tickles of a hamster, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel. Enjoy!





	We're Keeping The Hamster, a Supernatural tickling fiction

Note: Okay I admit I haven't really seen the first season of Supernatural but after last night learned the backstory of two brothers who lost their mom and a girlfriend and their father has gone missing. In short, killing monsters is the family business and business is good. So in this fluffy fan fiction, Dean meets an adorable little hamster who is also a sass factory on four legs. Be gentle with me, it's my first time (That's what she said 😂) Enjoy! Warning: Cute and fluffy tickles of a hamster, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel.

Dean Winchester stared at the little hamster sitting on their table in the bunker. Sam had gone out on a case and Castiel had gone with him, and they were going to be gone for awhile. When he stared, the little hamster stared back. When he waved, she waved back, sort of. Dean thought she was so cute and smiled at her. 

"You're pretty cute, for a hamster," he began, and scritched her between the ears. She smiled back, enjoying the scratching sensation.

"Thanks! I think you're adorable!" The hamster said with a wink.

"Thanks. Wait. Did you just speak to me?" Dean asked. 

" 'Course I did! Oh, wait. You've never seen a talking hamster before. " The hamster answered and Dean shook his head. 

"Only in cartoons. But not for real. Where'd you come from?" 

"Let's just say I'm from a galaxy far, far away."

" What, like Star Wars? Never heard of a hamster in that movie. And what's with the clothes? Are you a Jedi, or something?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah" the hamster chuckled and Dean stared at her. 

"I must be dreaming. No, I think I had too many beers. You're just a figment of my drunk imagination. Hamsters don't talk. Ow! What was that for? " he asked as the little hamster bit his finger. The skin wasn't broken, but a little indent showed it was just a love nip.

"You're not dreaming," the hamster replied. 

"You could have pinched me, you know. Who knows if you have rabies?"

" Hey, I may be of the rodent class, but I ain't a rat, " the hamster retorted. 

"Sorry, but I didn't expect you to bite me. Okay, so I'm not dreaming. And you say you're a Jedi?"

" I know it's a lot to take in. The robe, the tunic, the little lightsaber... " 

Dean looked at the little lightsaber and frowned. "You little liar. That's a LEGO lightsaber!" He pinched the little lightsaber between his thumb and forefinger.

The hamster giggled, falling over and kicking her little legs. "I had you going there! I had you good!" She said as she laughed. 

Dean scowled at her, poking her tummy for emphasis. "That's. Not. Funny." 

The hamster continued to laugh at Dean and he frowned, until he poked her tummy again and suddenly it clicked. His expression changed to a smug grin. as he continued to poke her.

"Oh, I see. The itty bitty widdle hamster is a bit tickwish!" he said in a baby voice. 

"Nohoho I'm not," she protested, but Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Are you sure? Because I'm poking you and you're still giggling." His pokes turned into scribbles on her tummy and she was giggling like crazy. Dean thought this was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Aww, such a tickwish widdle hamster. Coochie coochie coo" he teased, and the teasing increased the ticklishness in the hamster by tenfold. She continued to squirm and wriggle under his tickling. If only Cas could see him now...

Suddenly, as if summoned, Castiel appeared, and saw Dean with the hamster. 

"Mandy!" he said. "How'd you get out of your cage, you naughty girl?" 

Dean was surprised. "Mandy? Is she YOUR hamster, Cas?" 

Castiel shook his head and took the hamster from Dean, petting her. "No. She's not mine. She was being cared for by Gabriel, but I suppose she got out," he answered.

"I couldn't stand it," Mandy said. "He makes me play dress up. Apparently I had the Jedi outfit still on when I left." 

Sam Winchester walked into the bunker and noticed Cas with the hamster. "Cute hamster. Yours, Cas?" He asked. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Mandy heard another voice and crawled under Cas' trenchcoat.

"Mandy! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Gabriel called, and Mandy crawled deeper into Castiel's clothes, inadvertently tickling him.

"Mandy, get out of my clothes," Cas mumbled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey, Casio! Sandwich! Dean-o!" Gabriel said, "Looking for my hamster. Have you seen her? "

Dean looked away. Sam shrugged, and the telltale sign of a lump in Castiel's trenchcoat gave Mandy away.

Gabriel opened the trenchcoat and said, "Peekaboo! I see you!"

"Eek!" Mandy popped out of Cas's clothes and buried herself under Gabriel's, tickling him in the process. Gabriel giggled and Mandy had an idea. She lightly scratched his tummy and ribs.

Gabriel busted a gut laughing. "Hehehey! Stahahap that! That tihihihickles!"

"Gitch gitch goo, Gabby" Mandy taunted as she lightly scratched, scritched and scribbled her little nails all over Gabriel's body. As he squirmed and writhed in ticklish agony, Mandy crawled out of his clothes and ran out of the room. She went into Dean's room and under the bed. She panted and felt a presence beside her.

"BOO!" Gabriel shouted and Mandy ran out from under the bed and into the next room. Dean grabbed the little hamster before she could run under the bed.

"C'mere, you little squirt," he said, and she disappeared under his clothes. "Huh? What the- hehehe! Mandy! Gehehet out of my clothes!" He chuckled as she tickled him, running out from under his clothes and finally under the bed. Dean laid on his belly and peered under the bed. "Come on out Mandy," he said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Uh-uh!" Mandy said and Dean felt like he was talking to a little frightened kid. "Come on," he said soothingly. "It's okay." Mandy came out of hiding and was furry face to face with the older hunter. "Hey there," he said and Mandy allowed him to take her in his hand.

"Did you get her?" Sam asked as he walked into the room and saw Dean with the little hamster on his lap.

"She's pretty cute," he said as he petted her and scritched between her ears. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Bitch." "Jerk." "Cuntcakes." Sam and Dean looked at Mandy in shock as she said that. Then they laughed.

"That's it, she's a Winchester," Sam chuckled.

"And considering that she actually tickled the shit outta Gabriel, what can I say? We're definitely keeping the hamster!" Dean laughed in agreement.

The End.


End file.
